


Angel

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	Angel

已过而立四五年才初为人父，张艺兴承认自己心里非常非常惶恐，不仅惶恐，面对两个粉嫩团子竟有些惧怕。连触碰都小心翼翼，像对待两尊玻璃娃娃，生怕哪里做不好让孩子不适。吴世勋抱抱他，吻了吻他的面颊。

“深呼吸，艺兴。”

吸，呼，吸，呼——不行！还是很紧张！

“艺兴，没什么……咳，别紧张。”

抱歉他差点笑出声——他的Omega太紧张了，脊背绷直端端正正跪坐，下垂眼都瞪圆，搭在膝上的双手也紧紧握成拳，如临大敌。然而张艺兴还顶着刚睡醒的乱糟糟的卷毛，穿着宽松的居家服，半个拳头缩在袖口里面，更像一只望风的小型食草动物。

吴世勋被萌得肝儿颤，想立刻把这只小动物抱回卧室，继续刚才被孩子们的啼哭声打断的活动。他想了想，换了个更舒服的姿势懒洋洋地倚靠张艺兴，又滑下去枕着对方的大腿，手臂举起，手指恰好够到对方挂着耳环的耳垂。

吴世勋来回拨弄那枚圆环，圆环银白色的柔光犹如一轮小小的月亮，他坐起来，张嘴咬住那轮月亮。

“喂——”

张艺兴条件反射地向后躲，吴世勋却猛地扑倒了他，不说不笑，就那么直勾勾望着他的眼睛。

Omega反应过来，垂下眼帘笑了笑，抬手拨开身上人几欲垂进他眼里的额发，手指沿着Alpha棱角分明的脸庞划过，刀削般的线条令吴世勋显得冷峻，但只有张艺兴知道他的Alpha私底下有多么孩子气。

孩子气地向他讨要一个吻，孩子气地说爱他好爱他。过了这么多年，还是没长大。

脑海里浮现了无限温柔缱绻的回忆，张艺兴被回忆诱惑，不由自主地打开后颈腺体，香甜味道立时四散开来。

这是他们之间的暗示。碰上合适的时间，如果其中一方打开腺体，便意味着想即刻拥有另一方，具体类似主动亲吻，主动化爱意为情欲，为彼此深深陷入其中。就好像现在，张艺兴主动抱住吴世勋消灭两人最后一点距离。

唇齿厮磨，呼吸纠缠，爱意浓郁。

被标记过并且诞育两个孩子的Omega闻起来那样香甜，尽管张艺兴一直如此——可能是心理作用吧，吴世勋总觉得那股甜味不来自于腺体，而是这个人的灵魂，像洗好晒干的衣物自然带有洗衣剂的芳香，像冬日里温暖被窝的太阳味道，亦是已经移驾婴儿房的羊心——羊心陪了他们好久，早已染上香草蛋糕和奶油棉花糖的味道。对此，吴世勋无比眷恋，不想离开。

一吻毕，两人呼吸都有些急促。张艺兴水润的下垂眼满含依恋地看着吴世勋，后者身心蠢蠢欲动。

然而吴世勋刚卷起T恤衫的下摆，就被张艺兴慌忙阻止。Omega用眼神示意对方地点不合适，可是年轻的Alpha才不要，嘴巴黏着对方酒窝黏糊糊嘟哝，孩子们睡着了，不用担心。他一边嘟哝一边暗度陈仓，手从内裤边沿钻进去抚弄Omega半苏醒的欲望。

“你……”

你什么，张艺兴没能说完——后面的话被吴世勋悉数吞进嘴里，还给他一个绵长柔软的热吻。但他仍不自在，嘴巴心不在焉地和吴世勋接吻，眼睛紧张地望着孩子们，生怕动静太大吵醒他们。

“艺兴你专心点……”

“不是，我……”

糟糕，差点又被这种撒娇耍赖的语气拐跑。

张艺兴推开吴世勋，一本正经地说道：“叫你来不是做、做……”

吴世勋挑挑眉，“做什么？”

张艺兴又气又羞，“做、做——都是做爸爸的人了你正经一点好不好！”

唉，害羞的样子还是这么可爱，怎么可能忍得住嘛。

“叫我来不是做我们刚才被打断的事，对吧？”吴世勋一把拽回才挣脱怀抱的张艺兴，抱在怀里拥着，舌尖舔过挂在耳垂的银白色圆环，低低地说：“那我们回房间继续好不好？”

耳朵最为敏感，吴世勋明知道却还要舔舐亲吻，张艺兴立刻软了身子，香草蛋糕的味道幽幽散发。

“世勋太狡猾了……”

“是是。”

 

两个小生命有多么来之不易，张艺兴要比任何人都清楚，而个中体会也不会有人比他更了解，除了吴世勋。

怀孕初期，张艺兴紧张到神经衰弱，情绪阴晴不定。从前在Omega朋友们处听来的那些怀孕生产的艰辛苦楚，更是放大了内心的慌乱。

早年间用太多抑制剂，医生告诫张艺兴怀孕对他而言要比一般的Omega更辛苦，但他并不在乎这些。那时候，张艺兴总在想即便要吃天大的苦也要有世勋的孩子，后来终于怀上——又被告知肚子里有两个孩子——巨大的喜悦冲昏了他的脑袋，他忘了医生的千叮咛万嘱咐，直到怀孕反应害他吃不下睡不着，焦虑和紧张终于找上门，人都瘦了一大圈。吴世勋看着心疼，着急得嘴角都上火。

那天晚上，两人再次发生莫名其妙的争执。

吴世勋默默收拾被打碎的杯盘碗筷，张艺兴缩在被窝里，难受得直掉眼泪。

他刚才冲弟弟发火了，就因为弟弟没有买到他想吃的口味虾。明知在韩国根本买不到家乡小吃，张艺兴仍然忍不住闹脾气，怒气汹汹地吼吴世勋“连这点小事都做不到除了像个精虫上脑的种公还能干什么”。

这话太难听了，张艺兴自己说完都愣住。面前人难以置信地看着他，平日总是温柔的眉眼于此刻填满了受伤和愤怒。

心里面有个小人对张艺兴尖叫，高声命令他快点道歉，可道歉的话怎都说不出，兜兜转转到了嘴边又被咽回去。

吴世勋深呼吸几次，压着心里的不痛快，沉声说道：“我明白你身体不好受、心里面也烦，我不会跟你吵的，但你别忘了你肚子里有什么，请你为孩子想想——”

“孩子孩子你就知道孩子！我是你生孩子的工具吗？！”张艺兴气昏了头，曲解弟弟话里的意思。

吴世勋眯了眯眼睛，两腮处鼓了又鼓，似乎在极力咬牙忍耐。但他什么都没说，只深深地望一眼张艺兴，便转身继续收拾满地狼藉。

一肚子的火被弟弟的放置对待生生堵回去，张艺兴负气离开，“咚”地摔上卧室房门，抱着羊心缩在被窝里缩成一团。

羊心有吴世勋的味道，甜甜的奶油棉花糖味道，那味道一丝丝跑进鼻腔，闭上眼就能想起吴世勋如何拥抱他，如何亲吻他，如何贴在他耳边说情话。张艺兴眨眨眼，特别没有男子气概地哭鼻子。

他后悔了，怎么能对世勋说那样伤人的话呢？世勋比谁都心疼他，对他百依百顺，他怀孕后更是捧在手里怕摔了含在嘴里怕化了。而当初反复说过的“我会一直陪着你”被吴世勋遵守到现在。不能，也没必要要求世勋做得更好。已经足够好了，已经足够了。

回忆从前种种，种种令心中焦躁逐渐平息，张艺兴准备去道歉。

打开门便看见吴世勋微微睁圆眼睛讶异地看着他，对方正要敲门的手停在半空。两人面面相觑好一会儿，弟弟搓了搓手，局促不安地说：“还没睡啊？”

张艺兴没说话，心中徒生万千懊悔——在打开门的那一刻，他看见弟弟裹着创可贴的手指，好几根手指都裹着。

牵起那只受伤的手贴在自己脸侧，张艺兴轻轻蹭着，像只猫一样，嗫嚅道：“对不起，我不该对你说那种话，对不起，世勋。”

吴世勋以沉默回应，指腹抚过张艺兴的脸颊，脸颊犹如蛋糕般细腻软嫩。他将脸颊捧起，以额头紧贴对方额头，双眼凝视对方双眼，接着，吻上那两片饱满嘴唇，轻声说道：“我没关系。”

这句话是一场飓风，张艺兴站在风暴中心簌簌发抖，沙尘迷了双眼，眼泪几乎要不争气地流下来。

“去睡吧，很晚了。”

吴世勋松开手，半步都没迈出去就被张艺兴一把拽回来。

Omega紧紧拽着Alpha的袖子，生怕一松手，他的Alpha就会离他远远的，甚至消失不见。

他这是怎么了？从前那么艰难，哭一场，咬咬牙就忍过去了，可现在他害怕得仿佛明天就是世界末日，而吴世勋就是他的诺亚方舟，他的救命稻草。

“你、你去哪儿？”张艺兴紧张地问道。

吴世勋偏了偏脑袋，说：“去清理厨房啊。”

“不行！”

“那要等到什么时候？”

“明天！”

“明天陪你产检之后我还有工作，哪里有时间，总不能让你挺个大肚子清理吧。”

“我才没有大肚子。”张艺兴不满地低声抱怨，倏地顿住，为自己无意间暴露出的撒娇心态而郁闷，“不行……就是不行。”

吴世勋觉得他哥简直是天下第一大可爱，硬忍住笑意，用商量的口吻说：“要不然……我们一起？”

“好！”

Omega说罢要先走一步，Alpha拦住他，手脚麻利就是个公主抱，再顺便踢上卧室门。Omega怔愣住，半天反应不过来。

吴世勋低头吻了吻他的Omega，“明天再说，我们先……”

后面的话融进热吻中，张艺兴躲闪着，支支吾吾说肚子里有宝宝不能做。可吴世勋哪会轻易放过难得一见的露出害羞表情的爱人。他迫不及待褪去对方衣衫，掏出自己硬胀的器官蹭着对方的下体。

“危险期已经过去了，我不进去太深。”

张艺兴望着身上人，那张脸和那双眼满含对他的欲望，似乎只要他稍微主动一些或者松了口，Alpha坚守的理智之线就会彻底溃败。

“你说的，不进去太深……”言毕，他仰起下巴吻住吴世勋。

——但他就要看吴世勋为了他如何沉迷。他心底名为爱的野兽吞食他所有理智。

两人面对面相拥着，张艺兴坐在吴世勋身上，双腿交叠于对方身后。两具赤裸身体紧紧相贴，他热烫的后穴一点一点吞下硕大硬挺的东西。

张艺兴缓缓抬起屁股再落下，缓慢而温柔地吃着那根东西。肉棒撑开内壁每一寸褶皱，内里被填得很满，没有一丝缝隙。吴世勋挺腰一下一下撞击敏感点，顿时有酥麻之感入骨，爽得他头皮都发麻。

Omega扬起脖子细细呻吟，Alpha的嘴唇覆上那处肌肤，那地方有香草蛋糕的味道，好甜，太甜了。

怀孕时不能进去太深，吴世勋抱着张艺兴侧躺，掰开臀肉从后面操干。一手绕去对方胸前揉捏挺立的乳尖，再沿着肋骨小腹滑去下身，握住阴茎用指腹摩挲敏感铃口。张艺兴躲在他怀里呜咽着，牙齿时而轻咬搅弄舌尖的手指，时而换上舌头，卷住手指不断嘬吸。

“不是才吃过晚饭？这么快就饿了……”

爱人低沉性感的声音飘来，张艺兴条件反射夹紧后穴。听见身后人不住地低喘他艰难回过头，有些得意地说道：“是啊，好饿……要世勋喂饱我……”

视野内的双眼暗下去，他肩膀被咬住，对方的胯骨撞着他的屁股“嗵嗵”作响。

Omega的内壁又湿又软，也紧得不像话，勾引Alpha想进去得更深，想撞得更激烈。吴世勋始终惦念肚子里的宝宝，并不进去太深，一直操干穴口那一部分，只偶尔顶弄敏感点，可就是这样刻意压制的撩拨害得张艺兴欲望愈加深重。几根细白手指反握住Alpha的手掌，领着Alpha抚摸两人相连之处，抚摸过撑至平展的穴口，揉捻开湿黏的体液，指甲轻轻刮搔蹭痒臀肉的耻毛。

吴世勋挥开那只故意捣乱的手，掐紧手里的精瘦腰肢，舌头从上而下舔过张艺兴后颈，“干死你……”

信息素更浓了。爆炸一般的信息素缠绕二人，一呼一吸间尽是化不开的甜味，吴世勋深深嗅了一口，无比惬意，无比满足。

剩下的，就是翻来覆去地折腾，两人出了一身的汗，汗湿的手握在一起，严丝合缝地。

他的额发被温暖指尖拨开，弟弟结实漂亮的身躯在眼前晃动着，张艺兴闭上眼，仔细感受那双手按在他的腿根，又按在他砰砰直跳的心脏上，那根粗大的东西蹭过内壁每一寸，挤出黏腻体液，操干间发出“咕啾咕啾”的声音，还有他自己拉长了尾音的呻吟。吴世勋吃掉他那些呻吟，吻得他胸口都发烫。

意识模糊之时，张艺兴听见一声幽幽叹息——

“我说过的，我会一直陪着你。”

他想，他终于得救了。

 

几个月后，经历了要人命的生产过程，龙凤胎总算来到这个世界。

姐姐和弟弟并排躺在育婴室里，张艺兴痴痴望着，笑得眼睛都眯起来。

还记得当时知道肚子里有两个宝宝时，吴世勋都傻眼了。三十出头，早已变得稳重的Alpha却像个小孩子哭哭笑笑的。张艺兴自己也很高兴，和他的Alpha说个不停，讨论着孩子们的模样，讨论着孩子们的将来。

那时候，张艺兴总觉得十个月太漫长了，每天念叨预产期什么时候来，怎么还不到预产期。现在孩子降临于世，他又觉得十个月太短，眨眼间就过去了。

也确实如他所期盼的那样。姐姐有他的长相，弟弟的眉眼更像世勋。多神奇，这就是他和世勋的孩子，有他们二人的骨与血，今后还有他们的灵与魂，有他们的优点缺点，有他们的好脾气和小毛病，他们今后会是什么样呢？会像他那么执着吗？还是跟世勋一样，随遇而安，古灵精怪。

他迫不及待想看见他们长大后的样子。

 

 

 


End file.
